I'll give you my life
by blessmyself09
Summary: during HoH Nico and Jason are hunting for the scepter and feel a power they hadn't felt in a while. Seawater. Even though it was not Percy, they take the girl they found radiating the sea magic. What happens when Gaea makes a deal so crazy, that Jason and Nico refuse because they know they'll need her. Now what happens when Nico feels something towards this girl. NICO DI ANGELO/OCC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I at the moment am having horrible writers block and can't finish The One That Got Away. I'm not giving up but, to help inspire creativity I decided to write a little three-shot. And now the three-shot!**

JASONS POV  
we walked around preparing to enter the secret door that would lead us to find Dcepltors scepter. I had suddenly I felt an energy I hadn't felt in a while. Seawater. That meant only one thing. Percy. Me and Nico looked around, only to find nothing. I was so positive that the son of Poseidon was near. We neared a secret door that would lead us to the scepter. There was a girl standing looking at one of the statues as she turned, she crashed into Nico. Both went tumbling down. Nicos expression changed.  
"Jason! This is the little b**** that was radiating Poseidon energy!" Nico exclaimed. The girl got off him and Nico got up as well. She looked at him and then, slapped him across the face. You could actually hear the smack. Nico held his face.  
"That little b**** just slapped you!" I exclaimed. She went to me and slapped me. I held my growing red cheek.  
"What the hell?!" I yelled at her.  
"Call me a b****, get slapped by a b****" She reasoned. I got the chance to take a closer look at her. She was a blonde, 15 at most. Green eyes and full of dirt.  
"What have you been doing? Playing in the dirt?" Nico asked laughing. She glared at him.  
"You're a little s***. Did you know that?" She snickered. An idea popped in my head.  
"Nico grab her" I told him.  
"Touch me and I'll chop off your balls. If you had any" She muttered the last part. He did as I told. She struggled and Nico was slipping. I grabbed some rope I had luckily found on the floor and tied her up. I tied her to a tree in the back of the museum. She kicked and was going to scream but, I taped her mouth shut. Don't ask where I got it. We walked back to the museum.  
THIRTY MINUTES LATER  
we ran out scepter in hand. It was hard. Cupid gave us-more like Nico a warning. It went something like this...  
FLASHBACK  
We ran and stopped as Cupid stopped us.  
"You will face the love of your life soon and do many crazy things for her and one might even cost you your life" He said, staring mostly at Nico. I wondered what this crazy guy was talking about. We didn't have time to question it, since we were already running by the time he closed his mouth.  
FLASHBACK OVER  
We walked back to the tree where we had the blonde tied up. She was peacefully sleeping on the tree. Like that, she looked calmer, instead of crazy. I almost felt bad. I'll get over it. We got her down and she awoke abruptly and began to punch us.  
"STOP! NO MORE MONSTERS! I AM ON NOBODYS SIDE!" she yelled struggling. She opened an eye and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Oh it's only you two" She muttered.  
"Now can you let go of me?" She questioned. We shook our heads. She pouted. We began to drag her away and she kept grunting.  
"What now? "Nico asked. She looked up from the ground.  
"Why do I have to be dragged? The monsters that have hunted me are nicer than this" she said. I lifted her from the ground. She brushed herself off.  
"Thank you" she said and the three of us began to walk, back to the ship. We were stopped half-way by no other than Gaea.  
"Give me the girl and I'll spare Jackson and Chase" She said, holding her sleepy gaze.  
"Why would you want this thing?" Nico questioned.  
"I suggest you don't speak like that about her, she will be a very important piece to your quest and something else Nico Di Angelo" She said. Nicos face paled. I held her tighter. If she wanted her so bad there must be a reason.  
"No" I said harshly. Her sleepy face smiled.  
"As you wish but, I always get my ways" She said and disappeared. Nico looked at me shocked.  
"Are you crazy?!" He scram  
"Did this chick really hit you that hard?!"He said shocked. He knocked on my head  
"I see the lights on, not sure if anybody's home" He muttered. I removed his hand from my head.  
"No but, she must be important if Gaea specifically wanted her" I told him. He shook his head.  
"I hope your right" he muttered. Suddenly, the girl was able to free herself from my intense grip. She kicked both of us in the balls and ran. In horrible pain, to catch her. She was a good runner. Nico took a deep breath, cringing. He turned into dark, wispy air. Suddenly he was in front of the girl, and she was stopped. He grabbed her shoulders. She struggled to release herself, punching and kicking Nico. I had finally caught up to them and wrapped her up with the ropes. We began to drag her and she just sat on the floor pouting. I found it odd that no one around us said anything about this. As we got closer to the dock, I looked at her. She had a bored expression on her face and it made me wonder, what was wrong with her. We entered the ship and everyone stared at us in shock.  
"While hunting for the scepter, you DECIDED TO KIDNAP A KID?!" Leo exclaimed.  
"Gaea was trading Percy and Annabeth's lives for her" I exclaimed.  
"She must be valuable" Nico said with a bored tone.  
"Alright, who's going to watch her?" Hazel asked  
"Nico" Piper said smirking. What is she planning?  
PIPERS POV  
I felt something I had never felt before. The Aphrodite in me willed to help these love birds(even if they didn't know it) They together looked like the perfect couple and it made me feel like I needed to make sure they ended up together.  
"What? I don't want to watch her!" Nico exclaimed.  
"Piper's right. You don't sleep and so you could make sure, she doesn't escape." Hazel said shaking her head. My evil smirk stayed on my face. They didn't know what was coming for them, and let me tell you it was big. They dragged the girl to the room in the back of the hallway (Nicos room) and threw both of them there. Jason walked to me and placed his hand over mine.  
"What are you planning?" He asked, soft smile tugging at the ends of his lips. I smiled brightly.  
"Nothing yet" I said mysteriously. He chuckled and shook his head.  
"Oh my, I'm going to be afraid" He told me. I rolled my eyes  
"Yeah, okay" I said and we proceeded to the kitchen.  
NICO'S POV  
The girl was tied to a recliner. Well at least it wasn't the floor. She kept glaring at me and I rolled my eyes in return.  
"Can you let me go?" She said  
"No" I told her. She grunted.  
"What's your name?" I asked her. If I was going to be stuck with her, I might as well know her name. She said nothing and closed her green eyes. Piper came popped her head in.  
"How's it going?" She asked. I blew a raspberry.  
"Not well, she won't tell me her name" I said. Piper thought for a moment.  
"Let me take her" Piper said  
"You're the one that suggested I take her and now you want her?" I asked  
"Just for tonight" She said, I thought for a moment and then handed her the girl who was surprisingly light.

PIPERS POV  
I slapped her and she awoke with a start.  
"WTF!" She yelled. I laughed  
"What are you some sadistic child?!" She questioned. Ugh, I feel like my mother. Meddling in people's love life.  
"So, first of all. What is your name?" I asked, charm speak tied to my voice.  
"Melissa" she said, having a faraway look in her eyes and voice.  
"How old are you?" I asked  
"15" she responded, still in my trance.  
"Who is your parent?" I asked  
I don't know" she said, breaking from my trance.  
"Why does Gaea want you?" I asked, filling my voice with charm speak  
"Power" she said, eyes droopy.  
"What power?" I asked but, it was too late. She was asleep. I dragged her back to Nico's room and knocked on the door. He opened and frowned as he saw who was with me.  
"You said you would keep her for the night" He groaned and we tied her once more to the recliner.

NICOS POV  
As Piper turned and left the room, I stared at the blonde beauty. Beauty? EW, where did that come from? Just the blonde. She actually looked kind of cute- Nico stop it. I shook my head, this was obviously Eros playing a trick with my head. She looked so peaceful, it annoyed me. I threw a stick at her. She bolted awake. She growled when she saw me. It was kind of sexy. I wanted to make her do that? Ugh! What is going on with me? Why do I want to grab her and pin her to the wall, and make her scream in pleasure. She stared at me.  
"Well, you want to let me go?" She addressed, hope in her voice.  
"No we need you" I told her.  
"Then why am I tied up?" She questioned.  
"To make sure you don't try to escape" I told her  
"that's stupid, I should be showing you my powers if you want to defeat Queen Grass" She said. I laughed.  
"Woo! Queen Grass!" I kept laughing and she began to laugh along with me.  
"You're funny" I told her.  
"Thanks" She said  
"Melissa" She said. I stated at the confused.  
"My names Melissa" She said.  
"Nico" I said and she nodded her head.  
"Okay, Mr. Di Angelo what do you want to do?" She asked with a sly smile  
"I want to learn about you" Were the strange words that escaped my mouth. I wondered why I had said that. The look on her face said that she agreed with my conscious.  
"Why?" she asked. I shrugged  
"I'm bored" I shot back  
"and I'm supposed to be your entertainment?" she questioned, shooting an eyebrow up.  
"Yep" I laughed. An eye roll was her response  
"you're not getting anything out of me" she said. I lied back on my bed. She soon shut her eyes and I was alone. She was weird and the bad part about it, I actually liked it. For the first time in a few months, I felt a drowsy feeling over whelm me. I couldn't believe it but, I was tired. The only problem… I wanted the blonde tied to the recliner in bed with me. I closed my eyes and sleep just had to overtake me. 

**This is it for today. Apologize again but, I'll write a new chapter for my other story tomorrow and hopefully update tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back with the three-shot. The only reason is because of my best friend Ayleen. No one really likes this story and I get it but, that doesn't mean you have to write or type hurtful comments *Cough-Guest-Cough* If you didn't like the first chapter don't read this one because it gets really crazy. I would like to give a shout out to myscarsheal (Ayleen) THANKS FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER BUDDY! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR STORIES ARE AMAZING NEVER STOP WRITING GURL YOU GOT A GIFT! MMPH (INTENSE HAIR FLIP) **

**On with the story…**

NICOS POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around. I was surprised yet, shocked. This had been the first time I had slept since, I was stuck in a jar. I looked over to the recliner, and saw the goddess sleeping. GODDESS! Ugh, it's getting even worse. The feeling in the pit of my stomach has continued to grow and all I wanted to do was lock lips with her. I gently shook her and her sea-green eyes opened. She blinked a few times and bit her lip, looking innocently in my direction. That made me feel, hot... REALLY HOT!

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked. My arms, reached for the roped but, I kept one on her waist, so she wouldn't leave. The tugging at the pit, grew even larger and I think my pale face, went a light shade of pink. I picked her up (bridal style) and took her to the bathroom. She walked in and a few minutes later I heard the flush of the toilet. She exited and tried to make a run for it but, I picked her up before she could even reach the window. I twirled her in my arms as she struggled to be let free.

"Stop" I whispered slowly in her ear. Her kicking slowed, it didn't stop completely but just a smidge. I held her closer and tighter as if my life depended on it.

"Stop, just stop" I softly spoke, she stopped. I saw her beautiful neck calling me. My lips were drawn to her neck.

"i-i" she spoke and I let her go. I ran to the bathroom ad wet my face. I took deep breaths... what was happening with me? This feeling, so strong... I can't control how I feel around her... It suddenly hit me... Eros... he said... I paled... I'm in love... I'm in love... I can't be in love... I'll lose her, just like everyone else... I ran out of my room to be attacked by a frantic Jason.

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE?!" he yelled. My pulse fastened. Where is she?

"Where is she?" I asked, getting up from the ground.

"I don't know, she's like a ghost" Jason said, shivering as if remembering memories.

"That's right you can call me a ghost" a voice said behind us. We both turned to find nothing there.

"You won't find me" she seductively whispered in my ear. That had I putty in her fingers. I turned but, nothing.

"SHE IS A GHOST! NICO USE YOUR GHOSTY SENSES TO FIND HER" Leo yelled on deck.

"USE THE BALLISTAE!" Coach yelled running towards it with his bat.

"Melissa! Come out!" Piper charmspeaked. Nothing would work. I ran the whole ship, when I heard a soft laugh. It was coming from the stables. I approached them and opened a small creak of the door. I poked my head in and nearly died at the sight in front of him. Melissa was wearing a regular country outfit (don't know where she found it) plaid shirt with some ripped up jeans and boots. Her golden blonde hair cascaded down her back and she was petting Blackjack. Percy's Pegasus. I walked in.

"Well, look what we have here" I said smirking. She jumped back, clearly afraid that I had caught her.

"I-I" she stuttered

"Save it" I told her. She ran but tripped. I caught her in a ducking way (like in tango) we both watched each other. My dark eyes staring into her light ones. I stared hungrily at her lips. They looked so inviting, all I wanted to do is smash my rough lips against her cherry lips looking so soft. I brought her closer to me. Her arms moved from my jacket to my neck. The door slammed open.

"You found her!" Hazel exclaimed. I grabbed her once more.

"y-yep I found her" I managed to get out. She sent me a weird look followed by the shrug of a shoulder. I dragged the blonde back to my room when I heard the grumble of a stomach. It wasn't mine and I looked at her. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I realized she hadn't eaten since she got here. Hazel popped out from nowhere throwing me an apple.

"Enjoy" she said mostly towards Melissa. I put it in her hands and she took slow bites. I tied her once more and she finished the apple.

"I hate it here" she said.

"Well you keep running away" I told her

"because I don't like being caged. I'm ADHD for god's sake!" she yelled.

"Well sorry, you're important" I told her

"I see how you keep your important things locked up in a chair" she muttered

"oh shut up" I told her. She didn't speak the rest of the day.

THAT NIGHT

A slam hit the side of the ship. I looked out and saw a large turtle. I ran to the deck and saw Hedge playing with the ballistae, Leo throwing flames. Piper using the cornucopia and Jason flying. I brought out my sword and jumped over the railing. I landed right on the turtles head. I got up and sadly, lost my sword. I watched the creature swallow it whole.

HAZELS POV

I ran passed Nicos room when the girl called me. I went to her and placed a hand on my hip.

"What?" I asked her.

"I can help" she pleaded. I didn't trust her but, we needed extra help. I removed the chains and we ran to the deck. She stood on the railing and paid close attention to the water.

"What are you doing?" Leo yelled, as another slam was taken to the ship.

LEOS POV

MY poor ship... my poor ship... the girl stood and suddenly, a massive wave arose taller than anything I'd ever seen. It neared the turtle, and nico coming out of who knows landed on the deck. He too watched in amazement as she controlled the water. It created a hollow ball, circumnavigating the turtle. Then the ball made freezing noises and the ball froze. It was then dumped into the ocean in front of us. The girls turned smiling evilly. Realizing her plan, I ran to stop it. It was already too late, she dove into the water. Jason shot and flew down to grab her, and it was a lucky point for him. He landed on the deck with her in his grasp. Her menacing glare made me turn away.

JASONS POV

I left her in the room and really didn't care. Nico wasn't even in there.

NICOS POV

I stumbled into the room bloody and in pain from landing on the deck. I collapsed on my bed without even noticing the blonde sitting on the chair

"What are you doing?" She said

"sleeping" I mumbled

"your bleeding and hurt" she noticed

"wow you're so smart" I said faking enthusiasm

"we can't all have magical powers that allow us to sink a creature in a ball" I said snidely. She entered the bathroom and came out throwing me a towel.

"Clean yourself up, I ain't your nurse" she said and sat next to me. I closed my eyes praying she would go away. When I re-opened them she was still there.

"Can you leave?" I asked but, winced in pain. She grabbed the cloth and gently dabbed my wounded arm. She then wrapped it up. Her lips were so close to mine, I couldn't help it. My instincts kicked in and I leaned closer and kisses her. Her first reaction was shock, then I slowly felt her wrap her arms around my neck and melt into the kiss. I licked the bottom of her lip and she opened a hole that was perfect for my tongue. I then grabbed her body and placed her on my lap. We slowly parted.

"I still hate you" I told her

"right back at ya" she responded. We then locked lips once more. I held her cheeks in my hands while she played with the ends of my hair. We parted and she softly yawned

"are you tired sweetheart?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and lied down on my large bed. I followed and wrapped my arms around her delicate waist. Sleep soon overcame me.

THE MORNING

The morning sun hit my face and I opened an eye. Melissa was fast asleep in my arms and I was still drowsy. I closed my eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

THREE HOURS LATER

I opened my eyes to see Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Piper standing before me. Melissa was still asleep but, not as heavy as before, as if suspecting the others were here.

"Nico, what is this?" Jason asked

"well its obvious... they began doing the frickle frackle and fell asleep after their fifth round" Leo said smiling cheekily. Piper gasped.

"There are little ears here!" she gasped covering Hazel's ears. Frank then embarrassingly blushed and covered his ears. Jason and Leo then face-palmed themselves, realizing how completely foolish this was.

"Why are your arms wrapped around her?" Jason questioned

"well I put my arms around my girl because I wanted to" I said blankly

"your girl?" Leo said and Piper smiling.

"Yes! My plan worked!" she exclaimed. Melissa soon moved around and opened her eyes.

"Well isn't this awkward or what?" she laughed out. I saw her shoulders tense and glanced at the recliner without anyone noticing but me. Her hand was on my shirt and she kept squeezing. I knew she didn't want to go back in the chair. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and she calmed down. They all noticed this small action, had big meanings.

"So, did you guy's frickle frackle?" Leo questioned. But out of nowhere he was soaking wet. We all glanced at Melissa who shrugged innocently.

"Would you look at that? Leo you're all wet! I wonder how that happened." she said with a wondered expression on her face.

"Ugh, why did you have to choose a b**** for a girlfriend?" Leo muttered to himself but I still heard it. My blood boiled. I abruptly got up and pushed his shoulders.

"Well at least I got a girlfriend, 'ladies' man'" I said putting quotations around it. He got angered he pushed me to the ground.

3RD PERSON POV

"Leo's right. Why did Nico have to choose her as a girlfriend?" Jason asked. Piper turned with an incredulous look on her face.

"Excuse me?" She said. He nodded. They began to argue about the same blonde girl that had wide eyes watching the disaster unfold.

"Both Jason and Leo are correct" Frank said with a shrug of his large shoulders. Hazel turned to him.

"My brothers first girlfriend and that's what you say?" Hazel yelled. They also began to argue. Leo and Nico were going through a series of punches and kicks. Melissa worriedly looked at the corner. Her suspicions were correct, there stood The Earth Mother smiling. The girl approached her.

"Stop it" She ordered. Mother Earth laughed.

"It's not my fault, you are the one that is causing this distress" She said.

"I don't f****** care! Stop it" she said as she heard the smack of a cheek. Provably coming from one of the couples arguing.

"Why did you choose to come? To save you more time from your fate? You will die Melissa and your special blood will finally awaken Me." she said

"Go to hell" Melissa hissed at the old hag.

"My husband lives there you know?" She said.

"You'll meet him soon enough" She told the young demi-god.

"You can't tell me what to do" Melissa said-voice quivering.

"Afraid of her own powers. What a shame" She said laughing. Melissa yelled. It was unlike your regular yells, it was so powerful. Suddenly everything was paused. The only ones not frozen in time were Melissa and the hag.

"Gifted by all the gods. And not some cheap gifts, very large gifts" Gaea mused.

"What were they again? Charm speak from Aphrodite, your incredible gift of controlling water from your father Poseidon, Your ability to control lightning from Zeus. Your musical ability from Apollo. Your talent to never miss a shot from the goddess Artemis. You bright wisdom and intelligence from Owl Lady. Just to name a few" Gaea said smirking.

"But, the one I need, the one you fear most, the gift Lord Hades gave you" She said.

"Why don't you just give up?" Gaea said

"No one loves you and no one will" She taunted. The blonde looked down

"You're not normal and no one will care when you die" she laughed

"Go away" She ordered, a strong force of charm speak hit the Earth Goddess.

"As you wish" She said and disappeared. Melissa turned and took a deep breath.

MELISSAS POV

Maybe I should've just left with her. After all they need to finish this quest. I stopped time and they resumed arguing. I watched in horror. Nico and Leo just kept hitting and kicking. He's so cute.

"STOP!" I cried filling my voice with charm speak. They stopped and looked at me.

"You need to stop. You guys have friends in Tartaurus and need to save them. You can't be arguing while this is happening." I said without charm speaking. Piper noticed this difference.

"What are you?" She asked

3RD PERSON POV

"you were using charm speak" Piper said. Melissa began to back away but, Leo and Jason stopped her.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Hazel asked hand on her hip. Melissa fumbled and muttered.

"Save it, you're not a regular demi-god" Jason said. Melissa sighed and sat on the floor.

"Got that right" She said. Everyone sat and looked at her expectantly

"I was gifted by the gods, in case this ever happened. Apparently I will be saving a demi-god that is important to the quest of seven, costing my life" She said. Everyone paled and glanced at Nico, who sat with a blank expression on his face.

"When will this happen?" He asked lips trembling.

"I don't know" she said looking down.

"We'll be arriving soon, to get Percy and Annabeth. We'll see you on deck soon" Leo said getting up. Everyone exited the room, giving the couple a few minutes alone.

"Was that your plan?" He suddenly spoke. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"To string me along and then when my heart finally beats for you, you die and break it?" He asked, anger in his voice

"no" She said

"It certainly looks like it" He said standing up

"Nico-I" she began but was cut off

"I hate you! For all I could care you could die in Tartaurus! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER RETURN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT UGLY FACE AGAIN!" He bellowed. She left the room tears flowing down her face. She quickly dried them off, not wanting to show fear. She reached the dining hall where everyone else stood. They had heard the conversation and looked at her with sympathy.

"Are we almost there?" Melissa asked, voice quavering.

"Melissa" Hazel began.

"Yea, we were just going to get off the ship" Leo said. Melissa nodded and walked with them. Nico appeared minutes later and walked with his sister and boyfriend. Melissa walked behind them, looking down, feeling lonely and unloved. It had always been like this. She thought to herself.

"Guys, Percy and Annabeth are below us" Nico said. Melissa looked up. She could help.

"There heading the wrong direction!" Hazel yelled

"I can help" Melissa said. Everyone turned to find her kneeling on the ground hand on the Earth soil.

"Everyone back away" She ordered, voice hard and cold. Everyone did as told. Melissa backed away as well. She remembered only to have done this once and it caused the life of the only one that loved her. She wouldn't make that mistake once more. She concentrated and the ground soon cracked and opened a large hole. It was boiling hot and Melissa knew she had done it correctly. She looked down and saw two demi-gods looking up at the massive hole. The others ran to the edge and looked down. The let out sighs knowing those were their friends.

"Guys!" Percy Jackson called.

"You might hurry, there's someone behind us" The daughter of Athena yelled. Melissa looked around and spotted some vines. A brilliant idea popped into her head. She paid close attention to the vines and they grew and elongated. She threw them down and the two demi gods caught them.

"Hold on!" She yelled. They held tightly to the vines and Melissa was able to pull them up. Unfortunately the thing chasing them was able to jump seconds before she closed the hole. It was the Nemean Lion. They all drew their weapons.

"WHERES THE ICE CREAM WHEN YOU NEED IT!" Percy yelled. They charged but its skin prevented it from harming the lion. It grew its claws and charged at Percy. As it was about to slash Percy with its strong claws, Melissa jumped in and took the bullet as you might say. She fell to the ground, with a slash through her body.

"NOOOO!" Nico yelled watching the sight in front of him. Percy was able to grab the claw and kill it. Sending him back to where he came from. Nico ran towards Melissa and cried. Everyone ran forth as well.

"Nico is she-" Hazel began. Nico sobbed even more.

"She's gone Hazel, She's gone" He said.

**Well, apparently I'm dead but, we still have another chapter… See you next time!**

**Bye Ayleen! **


End file.
